1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for re-attaching the retina of a cornea.
2. Background Information
It has been found that the retina may become detached from the globe of a patient""s eye. The detached retina may reduce the patient""s field of vision. Fluid typically builds up between the detached portion of the retina and the globe to prevent a natural re-attachment.
There have been various procedures developed for re-attaching the retina. In one procedure a gas bubble is created within the eye to press the detached retina back into the globe. Unfortunately, the patient must remain face down for an extended period of time so that the force exerted by the gas does not shift away from the retina. Remaining face down can be burdensome and lead to non-compliance on the part of the patient.
There has also been other procedures developed wherein the eye is filled with a silicone oil to exert a pressure on the detached retina. Silicone oil can have a negative effect on the lens and the cornea. Additionally, the silicone oil has been known to leak behind the detached retina and prevent re-attachment. It would be desirable to provide a retina reattachment device that does not have the disadvantages of gas or silicone oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,356 issued to Peyman et al. discloses a retinal plug that is inserted into an eye to plug a hole in the retina. The plug prevents egress of vitreous fluid into the subretinal space and the migration of pigmented retinal cells. The Peyman plug does not press against the retina to induce retinal reattachment to the globe.
One embodiment of the present invention is a band that can be inserted into an eye to re-attach a retina. The inserted band exerts a pressure that presses the retina into the globe of the eye. The band has a length that is at least 100 degrees of the circumference of the globe of the eye. The band may be injected into the eye with an injector.